


the bad guy

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Roman is sent to deal with yet another 'bad guy', but discovers something unexpected.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: soulmate september [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	the bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: everyone is born with a super power, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other

Another assignment. Roman was beginning to grow tired, fighting 'bad guys' every other day, apparently doing 'good' but really just hurting people who couldn't do any better, who never choose to be the way that they were.

Everybody was born with a superpower. For most, this didn't affect their daily lives that must - most powers were small, barely noticeable, and incredibly unhelpful - but for people like Roman it shaped their entire existence. Roman was powerful - his magic came easy, and strong, and beyond that he was a good fighter, a winner. He could bend reality to his will, manipulate the atoms in the air to create whatever he pleased, create magnificent illusions that could trick any 'bad guy' into surrender. And so, from a young age, he was taken aside to hone his skill, and eventually recruited into the superhero scheme, to help keep those using their powers for evil at bay.

What society didn't seem to understand is that most of these 'bad guys' just had bad powers. Out of control, harming themselves more than anything. Those who could summon fire at will (or unconsciously, more likely), or those who could kill with a single touch. Some people went power hungry, sometimes their frame of mind meant they couldn't keep their powers under control, and so society deemed them 'bad guys'. People who had to be fought (and sometimes killed, depending on the extent of their 'crimes') by people like Roman. A superhero.

This so called 'bad guy' was a person called Virgil, whose powers involved shadow manipulation. Apparently he'd caused some problems in the city centre, shrouding the streets in darkness, infecting some passerbys with some sort of toxin hidden in his shadows. Should be easy enough to stop, Roman could attempt to clear up the shadow and maybe trap Virgil to talk him down. Taking a quick glance at his history, it didn't seem as though Virgil would be much of a threat - probably just overwhelmed and using his powers as a coping mechanism, until they got out of control.

Roman slipped on his uniform (he had to wear a _uniform_ , he really hated this job) and left his apartment, heading straight into the city centre. It wasn't a long walk, as he had always been a fast walker and the streets were mostly empty, but by the time he arrived there he was almost certain that he was too late. The cloud was massive, he could barely see any of the buildings, and people running out were coughing and spluttering, a look of fear in their eyes. Roman breathed in and stepped into the shadow, trying to clear the shadow by shifting the air particles around but finding it difficult to do so. Whatever - he just had to follow the tracker to Virgil, it shouldn't be too hard.

The closer he got to Virgil, the more the cloud seemed to clear up, but also the less connection he seemed to have to his powers. That was odd - he was still trying to get rid of the shadow himself, of course, but it seemed as though it was doing it itself, nothing to do with Roman's interference at all. By the time he reached Virgil, it had completely faded.

Virgil looked just as scared as all the people who had vacated the area had looked, maybe even more so, and of course that only made Roman feel bad about what he had to do next. He thrusted his arms out, trying to summon a cage around Virgil, but... nothing happened. Nothing appeared. Huh. His couldn't summon an actual cage, of course - it would only be an illusion, a trick of the mind - but it would usually be _there_ , at least.

"What the..." He shook his head. Whatever, it didn't look as though Virgil was going anywhere anyway. Roman cleared his throat. "Virgil, I-"

"Get the _fuck_ away from me."

Yeah, okay, that was just about what Roman expected. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I-"

"Give me my cloud back."

Roman frowned, taken aback. "I... didn't do anything to your cloud. I couldn't actually affect it."

Virgil raised up his arms. Nothing happened. "Then _where_ is it?"

Roman blinked. "I don't know? How about you explain why _my_ powers aren't working either?"

There was silence between the two, in which they both stayed completely still, staring at each other. Roman should have taken that as an opportunity to handcuff Virgil and take him back to headquarters, but he _was_ supposed to talk this 'bad guy' down or fight them to near defeat before he did so, and... he was intrigued, wanting to know Virgil's answer.

At some point in the silence, he remembered an old legend, something that he had assumed was merely a myth, but... well, it _would_ make sense. Soulmates. Your soulmate was supposed to nullify your power, which... certainly seemed to be happening right now.

Something flashed between them. A moment of connection, a moment of understanding, and it took all of Roman's strength to not go and touch him, hug him, kiss him. He couldn't do that, that would be disrespecting so many boundaries, and he had a job to do! He had to take Virgil in, couldn't be starting a relationship with him right then and there.

"Soulmate," Virgil whispered. "You..."

"Look," Roman said, sounding apologetic, "I'm really sorry about all of these. But, uh, I kinda have to take you in, and-"

Fear filled Virgil's eyes, and Roman immediately regretted talking.

"I can see what the folks back at headquarters can do," he promised. "You won't get hurt. Maybe- Maybe I can bring you back to my place instead and we can figure something out."

Hesitation, before a quiet, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll keep you safe, okay?"

He held out a hand to Virgil. Tentatively, Virgil took it.


End file.
